


Cold Blood

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cold War, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: Set during the Cold War Era.Russia decides to torture his favorite puppet state and new captive, Prussia.





	Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, please check my profile for all updates on current to upcoming works!

 

**A childish voice trilled in the air.**

 

"I truly love underground dungeons. Perfect place to torture naughty boys like you in peace. Soundproof as well heehee~" 

 

“UGH!!!!  AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

 

A bloodied body was thrown once again to the crimson splattered concrete wall. As the body fell in contact with the hard surface, it slowly slumped down until he was in a sitting position.

 

_*CRACK*_

 

“ACK! AAGH!!!”

  
A pained grunt passes blood soaked lips as newly opened wounds on a now broken back painted the dirty ground a dark crimson.

“Hmm... that was not loud enough. Perhaps scream louder comrade, this is punishment after all.” A honeyed trill filled the dimly lit room.

The victim’s eyes were half closed. His entire body numb. Everywhere was in pain. Everywhere he felt the blood escaping his skin, dripping continuously on the ground.

 

_*Clop…Clop…Clop…Splish…*_

 

Footsteps approached closer, then stopped in front of him as the splattering of blood on boots stopped.

The victim attempted to speak out but his lips couldn’t move. It hurt. It hurt every time he moved.

“Haa~? Is there something you’d like to say….comrade Prussia?” The childish voice piped.

 

As the bloodied body below him grew unresponsive, the hulking figure sighed, crouching down, he gently tilted the bloodied face to peer into pained but hostile red eyes.

 

“Ah! Your still alive comrade! That is great relie-”

Blood spittle splattered on the figure’s cheek.

The scarved figure stood and stepped back. His hand touching the spittle on his cheek. The Prussian nation below him, however, gave out a laugh.

“That’s what you get for hurting the awesome me…” He heaved, then spitting out more blood to the ground.

He felt the figure above him shift before him saw him crouch down to his eye level, this time, an angelic smile present on his face.

 

“Awesome you say? Kufufu…I think not. Not anymore.”

 

A searing pain from his legs was what caused the Prussian to finally open his eyes wide.

 “AH-AHHH!-AGHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Gloved hands twisted the pale bony legs to an awkward angle. The man’s smile grew wider looking down at his prisoner’s contorted face, in excruciating pain.

 

As the Prussian continued to scream to the ceiling – no – to anything, anyone that could help him. That could save him, he ended up hearing the chuckles of the man above him.

 

“Look at you. Pathetic. So pathetic. So weak.” The pain increasing everytime he twisted on.

“AGHH! AHH!”

Lavender eyes glinted happily. “Oh, If only you could look at yourself now. Look at how low you have gone. You are nothing now. In this world, you mean NOTHING.”

Finally hearing a crack, the body jerked up and gave out a shrill scream. The Russian leaned his face closer to the Prussian’s face. He cupped the bloodied face ever so gently and kissed the forehead, his lips becoming stained in the process.

 

"But that's alright. Your little brother might forget you in time. So, you will be my slave and I will love you forever. Only me."

Russia sensually licked the blood on Prussia cheek before whispering “Just give in. Stop this meaningless resistance. Relax, and I can show you a world of happiness...and pleasure."

 

His lips very close to the Prussian’s own. As Prussia eyes widened in alarm, the lavander eyes were calm as ever, like the act itself is a normality to his life.

 

“ты моя сейчас.”

 

As lips were about to touch, the banging of a wooden door was heard. The vibrations echoed throughout the room. An annoyed growl emanated from the Russian’s throat. Prussia however, mentally sighed in relief. God THAT was close.

 

“Mr Russia! Mr Russia! P-Please sir! You must come out now! I have a message!” The scared quaver of Latvia’s voice vibrated from the door. The Russian leaned back but didn’t let go of the Prussian’s neck. Prussia looked into those lavender depths. They were clearly annoyed. Latvia was going to taste his fury.

 

 Mr Russia plea-”

 

Swear words were muttered as the Russian finally released the Prussian’s neck and strided angrily towards the door. As Prussia finally relaxed his shoulders and took ragged breaths, he overheard the conversation between the two.

 

“Oh Latvia, what did I tell you about interuppting a comrade’s punishment time?”

 

The smaller nation took a quick glance into the room. The sudden sight of blood already caused the boy to tremble, even more so when Russia began patting his back gently, staining Latvia’s grey uniform with red.

 

“I-It’s a message from…”

 

Impatient, Russia grabbed Latvia by the shoulders and raised him up.

 

“Do hurry up comrade, or you WILL be joining him, Da?” The childish voice demanded, a cold aura emanating from his body.

 

“ **M-MR A-A-AMERICA! IT’S FROM MR AMERICA!!** ” he blurted out.

 

Prussia squinted his eyes as he saw the atmosphere around the Russian change. At the mention of the capitalist superpower, the Russian nation’s aura grew colder every passing second.

 

“…Oh~? from _that_ pig? What is it?”

 

Prussia thought he misheard, but the way the Russian said ‘pig’, was not just hate-filled, but implicated…a sense of playfulness.

 Latvia was then put down before handing two items to the Russian, a piece of written parchment and a small object wrapped in velvet red with a gold bow.

 Russia looked at the two with curious yet delighted eyes – especially to the wrapped object.

As he pondered on the insides, Latvia straightened up and said, “Of course we had the two checked for any metallic presence and…nuclear indications-“

 

At hearing “nuclear”, Russia eerily laughed similar to that of an overjoyed child. He patted the younger’s head gently at first but roughly as he spoke on, “Oh Latvia, stop with such silly jokes, he would not attempt do something like _that_ so early in _our_ war.”

 

‘ _our war_ ‘ was said in such possessive tone it had creeped out both Latvia and Prussia. Russia however, kept giggling until he wiped a tear appearing at his eye. Staining the right side of his face with blood.

 

Latvia turned his eyes away from the blood and saluted to Russia. “That is all I have come here for, Comrade sir. I will go back to work now sir.” As Latvia walked, he spared Prussia a glance of sorrow before Russia suddenly stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Oh no, do not leave just yet, I have work for you right now! How convenient!” The Russian said calmly.

 

Latvia forced a scared laugh before replying, “O-Of course sir. Haha..”

 

Russia beckoned to Prussia’s body.  “Clean him, feed him and chain him in my bedchambers. I’ll _thoroughly_ play with him later.”

 

Latvia widened his eyes in fear. However, looking back at those calm, soon to be explosive lavender eyes, he nodded.

As Russia turned to leave, he turned back to Prussia and said, smiling, “Now don’t think of writing anymore letters to that doomed little brother of yours. He can never save you from here…unless…”

 

He lifted a finger to his lips in playful thought.

 

“...Unless, that pig uses him against me anytime soon.” Whilst saying this, a thoughtful look was evident in his eyes. “That will be exciting, Da?”. Prussia yelled a string of curse words to Russia’s direction but he kept laughing as he swore on.

 

As the booted feet disappeared up marble steps and a door slammed shut, Latvia ran to Prussia’s body and attempted to lift him up.

 

“…th-thanks man.” Prussia replied to the still quivering one. Latvia shook his head and looked at him with pained sad eyes. “Im…Im so sor-“

 

Prussia grunted and Latvia closed his mouth. That grunt clearly meaning ‘Shut the hell up, it's not your fault pal’. Latvia looked up at Prussia and gave him a sad but friendly smile.

 

Prussia looked at that smile and suddenly remembered a similiar smile from someone. He saw a black cloak and a little boy run to his arms in his thoughts. He saw those innocent blue eyes, the blue eyes of his little brother. His precious little brother. His precious little everything.

 

He remembered seeing him in pain during that horrid era when he was being scolded and abused by that….Devil. Crimson red swatsikas flashed and surrounded his thoughts.

 

 _“So little brother, this is what it feels like to be in pain from a shit faced bastard heh?”_ he thought jokingly to himself before feeling tears falling from his eyes.

 

“Germany…Ludwig….Little Bruder……I....want to see you….”

 

He remembered falling to the ground, carpeted in rich red. Latvia screamed in horror, calling for an approaching Lithuania and Estonia.

But Prussia couldn’t say anything to his helpers. He was already somewhere else entirely.

 

\---

 

He opened his eyes and saw his grown brother in a warm field of lush green grass, his back turned to him.

 

Overjoyed, he attempted to run to him.

 

“ты моя сейчас.”

 

As the voice spoke, crimson chains suddenly erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves harshly around Prussia’s limbs. At this instance, he saw Germany turn to face him, his face contorted in sudden horror as he ran to help him.  His eyes filled with tears.

 

Prussia attempted to grab his arms but the chains already attached themselves deathly tight, pulling him to the dark cold terrain, away from that lush green valley.

 

He was so close, he was nearly there.

 

As Germany could brush his fingertips to Prussia’s face, murky blue chains suddenly appeared from across the lush green valley and twisted around Germany’s own body and limbs, pulling him away from his Prussia.

 

“BRUDER!!! BRUUUDEERRR!!”

 

Prussia and Germany screamed for each other. Attempting to free themselves of the chains that bound them.

 

“ты моя сейчас.”

 

The husky voice was just above him. Prussia turned around and saw the Russian nation, in his Soviet general uniform, sitting down comfortably on a velvet red chair whilst twindling the crimson chain around his fingers.

 

“Geez, speak American you fucked up commie.”

 

Another voice penetrated the air. This one was different. The dulcet tone was confident, powerful, and dripped with childish playfulness. Many years ago, Prussia would be glad to hear that voice, but now he only felt pure fear.

 

A richly clothed America was just across from Russia, his feet swung up on the arm of the velvet blue chair and holding the murky blue chain binding Germany.

 

Russia broke the simmering silence. "Oh America, how I would love for you to submit to me."

America laughed. A laugh devoid of purity or empathy. This one was that of a demon. "Aw, no thanks I only fuck capitalists thank you very much."

Russia glared. "Soon, you will see. You'd do your best to not underestimate me."

The blonde man chuckles and winked at his communist counterpart. "We'll see." His words of foreshadowing sent a tremor upon the ground they stood on.

 

Then it happened.

 

The ground beneath them shook violently as the two German nations looked on as thoughtful lavender eyes gazed intensely at seductive sky blue eyes.

 

The world turned black once again, and both brothers, who were sharing the same dream at the time, submitted to the cold darkness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had a dream of this exact scene years ago, so I decided to write it down. I love Hetalia Cold War fanfictions as well so that's why (Russia and America's rivalry and sexual tension shines for me).
> 
> I also wanted to practice some minor torture writing. I think I did I crap job but feel free to review and tell me.  
> Feel free to slap me Prussia lovers, I deserve it. :(
> 
> Translations:  
> ты моя сейчас. - You're mine now


End file.
